Out Of The Blue
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: One evening, Riff Raff's jealousy surfaces again and Magenta is, once again, left to sooth his worries. Magenta/Riff. An M, but not severely.


Title: Out Of The Blue

Summary: One evening, Riff Raff's jealousy surfaces again and Magenta is, once again, left to sooth his worries.

Rating: M, but not severely.

Disclaimer: I own not one thing. Damn it.

* * *

"You certainly spend a lot of time with her."

The statement caught Magenta off guard. It caused her eyes to fly open and her body to shift just a little, a cross between snuggling back into her brother's bare chest and her attempt to master the energy to turn and face him. Usually their talk wasn't done in the middle of the night in the darkness, just an hour after they had given themselves over to absolute pleasure.

"What do you mean?"

Riff Raff's breath tickled against Magenta's neck for a moment, then the sensation raised to tickle her ear. If the comment hadn't been so odd, Magenta wouldn't have mastered the want to moan.

"You talk endlessly about how much she annoys you, yet it seems you spend more time with her than anyone else in the castle."

Ah. There it was. Her older brother was getting jealous. It wasn't something new. Quite the opposite, really. She spent many a conversation assuring him that she hated Frank and that she only spoke with Columbia because Columbia was the best of the Groupies Frank had brought home. And Eddie, Eddie was a tolerable little pet that was keeping Frank occupied for now, but Riff Raff wouldn't have any of that.

"She's a friend, brother. Besides, she amuses me."

The answer obviously hadn't satisfied him. Magenta frowned as the heat of her brother's body left her and his arms uncoiled from around her, instead she found he had chosen to lay on his back. He could be such a child sometimes. The red-head sighed, turning herself so that she lay on her other side, now facing him, and reached out to stroke his chest with the tips of her fingers.

"You're my best friend, though. My best friend, my lover and my wonderful big brother all in one. You and I are soul mates, Riff. Whether we like it or not."

Magenta pressed a gentle kiss to Riff Raff's shoulder then laid her head back down on her pillow. Her brother was often a man of few words, but it was times like this when she really wished he would talk more. After all, he had started the conversation! The red-head huffed, leaning up for a moment before sitting up entirely. The blankets had somehow left them during their passionate encounter earlier that evening and while she had been nice and warm with her brother pressed against her, she was feeling the true temperature come through now that he had chosen a new position. She managed to grab a corner of the blankets and brought the thin material up around them, purposely covering her brother up to his neck before settling back down with her back to him. He was lucky she didn't kick him out of bed and let him freeze.

Minutes passed in silence, only the sound of their breathing could be heard in the cold room. And finally, when Magenta was just calming down and had managed to close her eyes again, Riff Raff spoke up.

"She doesn't like me very much. She pretends to, but she only ever seems to smile properly at you and the rest, never me."

"Riff, Columbia does like you. She likes everyone. I don't know why you're fixating on this!"

Of course, Riff Raff didn't particularly care whether Columbia liked him or not. He didn't care because deep down he knew only he and Magenta would be returning to their true home, so all those that existed at Frank's castle would not matter. All that mattered would be his life with his sister and what a wonderful life it would be. He could not let anybody get in the way of that.

"Dearest sister… I am not fixating." He answered in an even tone.

This time it was Magenta's turn to not reply. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and frowned. She hated that. How he could make things sound so casual and crisp when he knew full well he was angering her.

"As long as amuse you is the only thing she does."

She bit, just as he knew she would. The red head turned over onto her side, however she leaned herself down so that she was pressing into his side and could peer properly at his face.

"Don't you dare." She hissed at him, not using the seductive purr he so often hoped for.

"I could go out and fuck Frank tonight, do you hear? I could have Eddie and Columbia if I so wished, Riff Raff. You don't own me."

His slender fingers drew along her jaw line before his hand gently cupped her chin. Magenta could tell he was smiling, even through the darkness she could tell she played right into his hands.

"Tell me. Tell me why you don't go out and do those things."

His voice had dropped to a husky whisper and it drove her crazy. She was mad at him, yet she wanted him. Damn him. Frank was bad at the best of times, but everybody seemed to miss the addictive drug that her brother oozed so effortlessly. The drug that riled her up and made her heart beat faster until it seemed as though it would burst right out of her chest.

He was brilliant. Utter perfection, yet all the time Riff Raff commented on her beauty. Her ability to seduce. He seemed to forget what a good job of it he did himself.

"Tell me, my love."

He had brought her face closer now and his breath was now tickling against her skin, against her lips. Oh how she hated him at times. He had disturbed the blissful silence, the near sleep and now she knew she would be damned if she didn't spend the next hour waking them both up fully.

"Because." Magenta whispered. It was her turn to play; whether it was almost impossible to resist him or not.

Magenta felt his hands now trailing down her sides until they rested at her hips. She only realised he had moved her when it was too late, when her hips had collided with his and she became settled on top of him once again. Bare flesh meeting bare flesh. Her breasts pressing into his chest. His hands skating down to rest on her bum. Magenta shivered, unable to suppress the sheer delight of her brother's body back against hers.

"You spend an awful lot of time with her." Riff Raff's lips ghosted her ear and his teeth gently caught her earlobe before releasing. But by now his jealousy had gone, he merely needed her to say it to him.

And she did. The red head caved. It was rare she gave in to him, more often it was the other way around, but sometimes when he caught her off guard, she was reminded of just why she wasn't with Frank. Or Eddie. Or even Columbia.

"Because I love you, you ridiculous man."

Finally, his lips connected with hers. It was a slow, deep kiss, one that captured his devotion to her. One that proved as long as she loved him, he would die for her. When the kiss finally broke, Riff merely brushed his lips against her cheek and murmured,

"And I love you, my most beautiful love."

With her anger and his jealousy entirely forgotten, Magenta allowed herself to be guided onto her back. She allowed him to take the dominant position above her and she did so without complaint. Because as they made love, Magenta knew that when her brother made such a casual statement again, he only did so to be sure of one thing.

He did so to be sure that she loved him.

And love him she always would.

* * *

After having seen Rocky Horror live, I knew I had to do something to make me smile again, if I couldn't go back to watch it endlessly.

So, I came up with this little fic for all you fans of Riff/Magenta. Hope you all enjoyed it!

- Napo.


End file.
